1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, an image formation data generating device, and an information display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case where a presenter projects a presentation material generated on a PC (personal computer) on a screen using a projector as an information projecting device while distributing a number of prints of the presentation material to participants attended in a lecture, a presentation, or a meeting conducted in an office or a college. In such a case, a technique in which the PC and the projector are connected through wires or wirelessly and a known technique in which the material is printed from the PC are used regarding projection.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-072687 discloses a technique in which a server device has a function of transmitting image data received from a main terminal used by a presenter to sub-terminals used by participants, so that a participant may capture and use desired image data by operating a sub-terminal.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-247539 discloses a technique in which data of a presentation material, stored in advance in a storage location designated by a URL (uniform resource locator), is acquired on a projector side from the storage location and projected for display, so that a PC on an operator side does not need to hold data of the presentation material to be projected for display.
However, there is a case where plural image data having a predetermined relation are projected and displayed using one projector plural times or plural projectors. However, in the related art, when projecting the screen of a PC as it is using a projector, that is, when storing image data in a USB (universal serial bus) memory or the like and transmitting image data to be displayed to a projector through a network, it is difficult to perform image formation such as printing of these image data at a time while reflecting the state at the time of performing projection display. There is a need of a display control device, an image formation data generating device, and an information display system capable of printing image data projected and displayed using one projector plural times or plural projectors at a time while reflecting the state at the time of performing projection display.